Revenants
Loath as they are to trust each other, the Tzimisce have discovered a way to breed whole ghoul families through refinement of their vitae. These revenants are self-sustaining, breed true, and are far more malleable (in ever sense of the word) than other Fiends, if not perfectly loyal. They are soldiers, governors, ambassadors, lovers, and the Tzimisce most often draw new childer from their ranks. Revenants possess ten blood points of their own, as well as the Disciplines their masters teach them. There are dozens of revenant bloodlines, as each Tzimisce is prone to breeding her own, though a few who have risen above the rest. The Dark Ages Families Basarab Handsome and unbent, the Romanian Basarabs trace the origins back to ancient Dacia. True children of Transylvania, they serve Clan Tzimisce willingly in their endless war of sovereignty. A son of Basarab (known to history simply as Basarab) eventually founds Wallachia, and another called Dracula comes to rule that land. Disciplines: Animalism, Dominate, Presence Weakness: Basarabs are repelled by both garlic and holy symbols. When presented with either, they must succeed at a Willpower check or remove themselves from their presence. Bratovich A violent, surly family, the Bratoviches serve as the kennel-masters of the Tzimisce, given charge over their monstrous warhounds. Disciplines: Animalism, Potence, Vicissitude Weakness: Given over to their own savagery, Bratoviches suffer the same effects of frenzy as the Brujah. Danislav This family represents a bit of a coup for the Tzimisce, given that they are lupine kinfolk. Having a Danislav in your court is a sign of status and prestige, but infamy has already gone to the revenants’ heads. Whispers of rebellion circulate amongst their most highly-placed whispers, and the Tzimisce have completely failed to take notice. Additionally, some Danislav have somehow acquired lupine Gifts, though they are careful to keep this a secret from their masters. Disciplines: Auspex, Protean, Vicissitude Weakness: All Danislavs take aggravated damage from silver. Grimaldi Once conniving Italian merchant princes seeking advantage against the Giovani family, the Tzimisce gave them what they were looking for in exchange for being eyes, ears, and sometimes swords, in the faraway lands where the clan has little sway. Disciplines: Celerity, Dominate, Fortitude Weakness: Tzimisce blood is weak in this family, who has no native ties to the Voivodate. They have only eight blood points. The Obertus This mysterious, scholarly revenant family was fostered by the Methuselah Dracon. When Constantinolple fell, Dracon was cast out and now these revenants are scattered, temporarily rudderless without the single guiding voice of their master to direct them. Disciplines: Auspex, Obfuscate, Vicissitude Weakness: Preoccupied with secrets and lore, each member of this family must choose an area of knowledge. It is treated as an Obsession Derangement. Szantovich Beautiful, scheming, and manipulative, these revenants were bred to infiltrate mortal and immortal courts . They are assassins and spies, but the temporal power they’ve amassed in the execution of their job gives some Fiends pause. Disciplines: Auspex, Presence, Vicissitude Weakness: The Szantovich have addictive personalities. Whenever treated to a particularly sensual experience, the Szantovich is forever weakened towards it. When exposed to it, they must make a Willpower check to do anything other than pursue that addiction. They may not spend Willpower points to resist an addiction. Vlaszy Bred from Magyar stock, the Vlaszy are stalwart horsemen, the cavalry of clan Tzimisce. They care little for their masters, but have sworn to serve them and are unswerving in that task. Disciplines: Animalism, Potence, Presence Weakness: Every Vlaszy swears a Blood Oath to a Fiend upon reaching the age of majority. Khavi This strange family serves only the fiend called Byelobog, who haunts the rivers and coasts and the Baltic. Their skin is pale and glistens like a maggot, sometimes sloughing off, sometimes appearing to rot. They serve only their master’s interests. Disciplines: Animalism, Obfuscate, Vicissitude Weakness: The Khavi are particularly vulnerable to sunlight. They take damage from sunlight as if they were Cainite, but the damage is bashing, not aggravated. They can soak this damage with their Stamina and Fortitude.